Because You're Here With Me
by Kasami-Chan
Summary: [IY-K, M-S, S-R, K-A, SESS-RINI(from S.S)] Kagome and Sango woke up with a huge hangover! As Kagome is trying to remember what happened last night at the club. Can both, Kagome and Sango trust these two men? Will it become a love and hate situation? R&R!


Because You're Here With Me  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own any Inuyasha characters, or any other characters that I will be using throughout my chapters.  
  
A/N: Hope you will enjoy 'Because You're Here With Me', have fun reading!  
  
Reminder: Please R&R  
  
-Prologue-  
  
~Kagome's Perspective~  
  
As I woke up by the sun's rays shining through my pink flowered curtains. I talked up to my mirror and saw my reflection. It look like I had way too much fun yesterday. 'Ugh, I feel like I have a terrible hangover!' My make-up look like crap. 'Stupid Sago, made me party way too much. I can't even remember what happen last night! I hope Sango could refresh my memory.' I walk into the kitchen, to see if Sango was awake. 'Maybe, she slept in. ' This was weird...Sango is usually a morning person, maybe...no that can't be it. Sango would never in her life go out and leave me behind! I started heading to Sango's room. I gently knocked on her door.  
  
*knock knock*  
  
I place my ear against her door and I heard her mumble something unclear. Just then I heard my bathroom door open. I slowly walk back into my room and took out my metal baseball bat, incase something like this would happen, that's way Sango and I brought it in the first place! I was in my room now, can it be Sango wanting to use my brush, because she forgot where she lost it? No, it can't I definitely heard Sango in her room mumbling something unclear. I started walking even more slower towards my bathroom. I raised up my bat and knocked on my door with my free hand.  
  
*knock knock*  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
Oh my god! It's a man's voice! I stayed quiet and then the door open revealing a sliver headed man with the most beautiful, golden eyes I ever seen! "Umm...hi, who are you?"  
  
"Guess you were too wasted to remember my name."  
  
I could of sworn that my face is as red as a tomato! And now I can't even focus my eyes off his well-toned body! If you haven't notice he was only wearing my towel! I think I'm going to faint any second now. "Umm...I'm like totally blacked out, and I don't even remember if I did something stupid!"  
  
"Well to tell you the truth, you didn't do anything stupid. By the way could you...put that down?"  
  
I stared at what I was holding. I totally forgot that I was still holding the damn bat! "Heh...sorry..." I place down my bat and my arms felt like I was carrying a two hundred pound cow!  
  
"I'm Inuyasha. And you're Kagome, right?"  
  
"Yeah, when you are done...getting dress, can you tell me everything?"  
  
"Sure, be back in a second."  
  
I stared at Inuyasha as he closed the door. 'Oh my god, he's so fucking hot!' I felt like I wanted to...no, I can't be thinking this stuff. I just met him! I need to relax, just relax. I saw my bathroom's door open and Inuyasha was wearing a red Independent shirt, and black Dickies shorts. Damn, he look fine. "Umm, I just really need to ask you something...did we do 'it', when I was drunk?"  
  
"Look, I don't ever have sex with a girl, if they are wasted."  
  
"That's good to know." Thank god, that I didn't do 'it' with a stranger, hot stranger. If my mom find out if I ever did it with a guy I just met and I don't even remember him, because I was drunk, she would kill me in a minute. Period. "By the way, I was wondering, how did you get into my apartment?"  
  
"My friend, Miroku, was dancing with you friend, what's her face, and then all of the sudden, she fainted! So, we hurried into my car and I asked you where you live and crap. When we got to your apartment you handed me your key."  
  
"Wow, even though I was drunk, I still could give directions to our apartment." I started to laugh a little and Inuyasha just chuckled. He even look hot and even cute when he's...laughing. "So, you stayed here?"  
  
"Yeah...if you want to press charges on us for trespassing, we understand, since you didn't actually say we could come in. And since you were so wasted, Miroku and I thought we could watch over you guys, until you woke up and feel a hangover."  
  
"Well, I could...but since you told me that we didn't have sex, I guess it's fine and we wont press charges, since you helped us."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
  
  
"But, I don't really know how to respond to the 'feel a hangover' part. Anyway, are you hungry?"  
  
"Sort of, I think I should go get Miroku. We don't want to be a drag."  
  
"You're not a drag, but you want to stay and eat, cause we could eat and discuss about last night and refresh my memory."  
  
"Okay, but I was sort of drunk, so sorry, if I don't remember it clearly."  
  
"It's okay, at least I know some parts then. I won't be brain dead...but it good to know some information." Then maybe , just maybe we could get to know each other a little bit more...Inuyasha. "Oh yeah, what do you want to eat?"  
  
"What can you make?"  
  
"Well my specialty is cereal..."  
  
"Good old fashion cereal."  
  
"Hey, don't make fun of me, back to what I was saying, before I was rudely interrupted."  
  
"Yes, rudely interrupted by me."  
  
"I can make eggs, bacon with hash brown, waffles, and good old pancakes."  
  
"Hmm...tough choices, I will take eggs, bacon, with hash brown."  
  
"Will that be all, sir?" I started to crack up, and I looked over at Inuyasha and he was laughing as well...not chuckling.  
  
"Yes, miss, that'll be all."  
  
"I'll think, I will make myself some pancakes."  
  
"That's a good choice."  
  
"Why, thank you." I started to get out my trusty pan, got some eggs for my pancakes and Inuyasha's eggs from the refrigerator, a gallon of 2% milk also from my refrigerator, butter, syrup, and my instant pancakes! Also some potatoes that I used from yesterday's breakfast. "How do you like your eggs?"  
  
"Scrambled."  
  
"Okay, so Inuyasha, how old are you?"  
  
"18 years old, what about you?"  
  
"16 years old."  
  
"Damn! You're too young to be drinking!"  
  
"Talk about yourself, mister!"  
  
"At least, I was close to the age for drinking."  
  
"You can't drink until you are 21 years old, smart ass."  
  
"Only three stinking years, you're like how many?"  
  
"Five years." Damn, I should of said I was 21, but I doubt that he'll believe me. "Okay, I'm done. Here's your eggs, bacon with hash browns. Want something to drink?"  
  
"What you got?"  
  
"Orange juice, apple juice, lemonade, pink lemonade, chocolate milk, and 2% milk."  
  
"I'll have...chocolate milk."  
  
"I can also make hot cocoa, if you like."  
  
"It's okay, do you have whip cream?"  
  
"Yeah." I walk to the refrigerator once again, three times already, and got out the Cool Whip. "We also have coffee too."  
  
"I'll stick with my chocolate with whip cream, but thanks anyway."  
  
I picked up my done pancakes, headed to the table, and started eating my wonderful pancakes. I looked up and for a instant I was memorized by Inuyasha's golden eyes. I thought that no man could be this perfect, but I was wrong, and sitting in front of me, staring at me was my proof. "So how's the breakfast I cook? Isn't it yummy?"  
  
"It's good, you have syrup on your face."  
  
I started to try and get off the syrup, but I can't seem to find where it was. Just then Inuyasha leaned over to my side of the table and whip off the syrup off my face. My face felt like it was burning at 100 degrees, oh no, my face is probably blushing so hard, I hope he doesn't notice. Of course, he notice. He's in front of me! When Inuyasha leaned back on his chair, he looked at his thumb, where he had whipped off the syrup, and he licked his thumb! "Is it really off?" Why did I asked that stupid question? Of course it's off, I saw it on his finger as he licked it!  
  
"Yeah, it's gone. Don't worry about it."  
  
"Inuyasha, do you have any siblings?"  
  
"Yeah, I got a half-brother, Sesshoumaru, he's married to this chick named Rini, and they have a child named Rin."  
  
"How old is Rin?" 'Chick? Who would call their sister-in-law a chick?'  
  
"About 8 years old."  
  
"That's so cool, I want to be an aunt...but I don't have any other siblings."  
  
"What about you? Only child? Siblings?"  
  
"I have a younger brother named Souta, 9 years old too."  
  
"Cool. I wish I was a only child or at least a younger sibling. It probably be so much fun bossing my younger brother or sister. I probably might not go too hard on the sister though."  
  
"Yeah, but once they tell on you, you're busted."  
  
"That's true, I guess being the youngest have there ups and downs."  
  
"So, are you going to tell me what happen now? Or do I have to get it out from you?"  
  
"Alright, we were there at the club way before you and your friend came. At the time you came, I wasn't dancing with anybody. I looked over at the entrance and decided to ask you to dance. You said okay, and we started dancing. You told me that your legs hurt, so we decided to sit down, and grab a drink, but you drank a couple of drinks. We started talking and you asked me if I have a girlfriend, I said no, I use to. So, I asked if you have a boyfriend, you said no too, after a couple of minutes, you started to have more drinks, but I tired to stop you, but you said you were fine. We got up and started dancing, again. You started asking me some pretty weird questions and I answered as best as I could, Then all of the sudden your friend fainted on the dance floor."  
  
"Then, what did you do?" I wonder what happened between him and his girlfriend.  
  
"We, of course, decided to go take you girls home. You told us where you live, before you were knocked out."  
  
"Then, how did you get my key?"  
  
"I searched you."  
  
"You did what?!"  
  
"Just kidding, geez...can't even take a joke."  
  
"That's not funny."  
  
"Back to the story. Well, I know it is not right for a guy to search a girl, but Miroku is a pervert...he wanted to search you guys, but I told him not to. So, we decided to look for a spare key."  
  
Whew, I thought he was going to rape me for a second there. "Oh, I see." I just hope Sango's okay. Oh my god, Sango, I totally forgot about her! "Umm...Inuyasha, you don't think your friend, Miroku..." Please don't let her be rape by a pervert!  
  
"He wouldn't, as perverted as you think he may be, he's just a harmless guy."  
  
"That's good to hear, but I really think we should check on her."  
  
"I agree, just incase, right?"  
  
"Right."  
  
"AHH!"  
  
"That's Sango!" Your friend better not lay a finger on her, or I'll press charges."  
  
"Thought you said you weren't!"  
  
"Well, that was before I knew you friend is a pervert!" Inuyasha and I ran to Sango's room as fast as we could. "You better hope that he hadn't lay a finger on her!" Sango please be okay!  
  
"Get away from me!"  
  
"Please stop, and let me explain."  
  
What are they doing in there? Never mind, I don't want to know. I watch as Inuyasha open the door. Inside Sango's room, Sango is sitting on her bed as she's hold her metal baseball bat.  
  
"Kagome, what is up with you girls with metal baseball bats? Don't tell me you also have a pair of golf clubs and a pair of hammers."  
  
"Heh, you don't want to know, and we do, but they're in the storage for now."  
  
"Thanks for telling me."  
  
"Your welcome!"  
  
"Kagome, who the hell are these people?!"  
  
"Sango, put the baseball bat down, and they'll explain everything."  
  
"Yes, let me explain!" I heard Miroku begging not to get bit by Sango's bat.  
  
InuYasha tried to get Miroku away from the angry, confused Sango. "Sango, give me the bat, they helped us yesterday night." Sango refused to listen, and give up her weapon. "Sango, listen to me!" Sango don't be so stubborn!  
  
"Fine, I'll listen what this faggot need to say." I saw Sango giving Miroku the death glare.  
  
Thank god that's over. Sango got down from her bed, and handed me her metal baseball bat.  
  
"Question, do you girls like baseball or something?" I heard Inuyasha asked.  
  
"No, we just keep the bats and other weapons for protection. Let's go to the kitchen or living room and talk about what happen." We started heading towards the living room. We sat don on our comfy, white, leather couch. After a few minutes talking about last's nights club party or whatever you call it.  
  
"So, you're saying that I fainted on the dance floor, you guys droved us home, and stayed over just to see if we're all right in till morning came?" I heard Sango summarizing the long story into a simple story.  
  
"Yeah...sorry for being in your room. Don't worry, I didn't sleep with you in your bed. I slept on your mini couch. I didn't do anything perverted to you last night. I swear."  
  
"Hmm...I don't know..."  
  
"Sango, he sounds like he's telling the truth."  
  
"I'm not so sure...if I can trust him, he has that perverted smile on his face."  
  
"Heh, well I am telling the truth."  
  
"Sango, did it get dark in her all of the sudden?"  
  
"Yeah, is it going to rain?"  
  
I walk to the window, and check the sky for any black clouds. "Yeah, it's going to be raining today...maybe even tomorrow, by the looks of this." Just then the power turned off. Even the heater shut off, the air was getting colder and colder by the second. "Oh my god, it's so cold!" I started to stand up, and started feeling my way around, to get to my room.  
  
"Kagome, where are you going?"  
  
"What you think? I'm going upstairs to get my blanket. It's freezing in here!"  
  
"I'll come with you."  
  
"Okay, Inuyasha, careful for the table legs." Yes, some free time with Inuyasha again, wait what am I thinking? I only know him for about twenty-fours hours, could I be falling for him? "Inuyasha, where are you?"  
  
"Right here, next to you."  
  
I felt Inuyasha's arms. "Careful of the stairs." I knelt down trying climb my way up to my room. 'Good thing I didn't wear a skirt.' I can feel goosebumps forming on both of my arms. Just then I heard a loud boom of thunder echo throughout the sky.  
  
*boom*  
  
"AHH!" I felt like I almost jumped out of my skin. Another loud thunder echo the sky.  
  
*boom*  
  
"AHH!"  
  
"Kagome, are you okay?" I could hear the concern in Inuyasha's soft voice.  
  
"Inuyasha..." I can feel his breath on my face. Please tell me that I'm not dreaming...not a dream. "I think so." By now my face was burning. 'Good thing it's dark in here.' I want to stay like this forever, even if outside is raining, and I can see flashes of lighting shining though the curtains, and even if I'm afraid of this horrible thunder, but I'm going to be okay, because I have Inuyasha by my side to help me survive this day.  
  
A/N: Did you like it? If you did push the purple button on the left and review! Thanks for reading,. I wonder what's going to happen in the next chapter. Tune in next time for the next chapter of 'Because You're Here With Me'. Stay in touch, thanks!  
  
My Little Short Story:  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome into Kasami's room.  
  
Kasami: Hey guys! You're just in time!  
  
Kagome: In time for what?  
  
Kasami: The time I finished my first chapter, and I'm about to post it up!  
  
Inuyasha: What is it about?  
  
Kasami: Wouldn't you want to know...you just need to read it to find out.  
  
Rini: Did you post it up yet?  
  
Kasami: Not yet.  
  
Rini: Hurry, I want to read it so bad.  
  
Kasami: Then go get your laptop...smart one.  
  
Rini: Heh, I forgot about my labtop...heehee.  
  
Everybody sweatdrop.  
  
Sesshoumaru: What is all this noise?  
  
Kasami: Sesshoumaru! You're just in time!  
  
Sesshoumaru: In time...for what?  
  
Kasami: Doesn't anybody read my post-it notes?  
  
Inuyasha: Notes? Where?  
  
Kasami: In front of my door, it just say 'April 3, 2004: Post my new fanfiction, Because You're Here With Me.'  
  
Everybody walk to the door and stared at the post-it.  
  
Kagome: I never notice it.  
  
Inuyasha: Me either.  
  
Sesshoumaru: Me too...I just I need to pay more attention to the post-it on doors, from now on.  
  
Kasami: You guys are sad...the post-it is just yellow! How can you not notice?!  
  
Kagome: Cause we didn't?  
  
Rini: Okay, you guys. Stop this bickering.  
  
Kasami: I sticked on the door on April 1, how nobody not notice?  
  
Inuyasha: Well...I did read it, but I thought it was a April Fool's joke...  
  
Kasami: Well, it's not. Here, everyone grab a packet.  
  
Sesshoumaru: What is it?  
  
Kasami: Gosh, Sesshoumaru, you sure ask a lot of questions...  
  
Sesshoumaru: ...  
  
Kasami: To answer your question. It says on the top 'Script'.  
  
Inuyasha: What the script for?  
  
Rini: The scrip is for...  
  
Kasami: My fanfic!  
  
Kagome: Why do we need it?  
  
Rini: We are going to be acting this all out as Kasami continue writing her fanfic.  
  
Kasami: Then, we are going to be perfsorming it!  
  
Everybody sweatdrop, except for Rini.  
  
Rini: Isn't that great?  
  
Kagome: Well...I always wanted to try acting...  
  
Inuyasha: Don't tell you that you want to do this!  
  
Kagome: Why not? It might be cool.  
  
Kasami: Do I have all your support?  
  
Rini: Come on, please Sesshoumaru?  
  
Sesshoumaru: I can never say no to you...fine.  
  
Rini: Thank you! I love you so much!  
  
Sesshoumaru blushed.  
  
Inuyasha: Damn, I wish I had a camera, right now. So I can take a picture of Sesshoumaru blushing!  
  
Kasami: That's mean...it's not bad to show your emotions for someone you truely care about.  
  
Kagome: All right, time to stop. Please review Kasami's fanfic! Love ya all. 


End file.
